Shunpo (Kenji Hiroshi)
Shunpo (瞬歩, Flash Steps) is a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The art is exclusive to and . Overview For a Shinigami and Visored, Shunpo is the greatest expression of the Hohō technique. However, there are variations even within Shunpo that only master Hohō practitioners can use, or even be aware of. It is a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point that determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; those of little skill in the technique or those who haven't used it an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those individuals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded far easier in a shorter amount of time. The Shunpo technique, and by extension the art of Hohō itself, is ingrained within the bones of the Onmitsukidō. Most (if not all) the operatives within the organization itself are Shunpo masters who command tremendous speed and knowledge in the art form, with such individuals as Hissori Hogosha and Blake Shihōin holding both tremendous reflexes and incredible raw speed. Within the Onmitsukidō exists two differing forms of Hohō technique: Onmitsudō (隠密道, Way of Stealth) and Shihōpo (死楓歩, Step of the Dead Maple). The former deals with speed-related techniques that require tremendous aptitude in the Shunpo art, while the latter deals with enhancing the neural synapses of the individual to increase their physical performance greatly for battle. However, although secretive, some have become knowledgeable on these particular techniques. Techniques Standard Onmitsukidō Onmitsudō Onmitsudō is the branch-term for techniques created by and used exclusively by members of the Onmitsukidō, though exceptions do exist. These particular techniques where created by Anīka Shihōin and the Taira Clan, and deal with techniques relating to advanced Shunpo applications beyond the scope of normal Shinigami. Shihōpo Shihōpo is the signature trait of the higher-ranked Onmitsukidō operatives, and is an art of Hohō that is exclusively used within battle; and is remarked by some as the "Art of Assassination" (暗殺術, Ansatsujutsu). It utilizes not simple channeling of reiryoku to the legs, but flow throughout the entire body to enhance the neural synapses of the individual, increasing their entire physical ability tenfold. However; this isn't a sudden burst of spiritual energy, but it is a constant and gradual flow of reiryoku throughout their entire being, and the longer a battle progresses, the greater level of physical ability the practitioner gains. However, the sole detrimental aspect of this is that only beings with truly high levels of spiritual power are capable of utilizing this method of combat for extended periods of time. However; this isn't the core aspect of Shihōpo, but rather, it is meant to shorten the length of a battle as it lengthens, through the various techniques associated with Shihōpo. These techniques are, in fact, those known as the Onmitsudō. This is the case because through every consecutive Onmitsudō technique, there is a need for a higher level of speed and agility, which not every operative of the Onmitsukidō possesses. However; through the use of Shihōpo and the gradual passing of time, there is a lack of necessity for such fast movement, though skill is always necessary.